Screw Destiny
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Liz X Max  Max realizes he's made a mistake and Liz isn't oh-so willing to forgive.


I heaved a sigh and looked out the window. Should I go see Liz tonight? Should I not? I had no clue. Isabel told me to listen to my heart but so far my heart hasn't told me anything! I know, I'm being irrational. But I realized, going back to Liz is the only way to get her back. I looked back on what had happened this evening.

\-)FLASHBACK(-/

I embraced Tess. I had just found out that I was married to her on my real planet. I started talking to her and Michael and Isabel just looked confused. A few minutes later I spotted Liz. Just realizing that she was in the room. She put on a fake face and said,"I'm very happy for you two," Then she turned. She turned and looked at Isabel who understood something that passed between them. She waved her hand and pressed her hand to the handprint. Liz fled the scene and I felt myself longing to go after her. Tess put a hand on my arm. I felt my heart ache at the sight I letting her go. I wanted to follow but now I had my destiny. And I can't let a human get involved.

\-)END OF FLASHBACK(-/

I realized that I had shoved her away. I'm such a bad person. I lept out my window and ran over to Liz's house. I saw her on the balcony and climbed up. She turned to see who it was and let her face grow hard,"Mr. Evans. Fancy seeing you again," Every word felt like a knife to my heart."Come on Liz. Just hear me out," I pleaded."So what? What do you plan on getting from this? Closure? Cuz I sure as hell won't give you that," she said in exasperation."I'm sorry,""Yeah? You're sorry. And that's it? Anything else? Well I won't be around to hear it because guess what Max Evans? You broke my heart earlier today. And you seem to be absolutely fine. Did the fact that I was involved with this too just happen to slip your mind? No. I'm pretty sure it didn't. I know for a fact that the minute you leave here, you'll go home. Then in the morning you'll forget about me and whatever the heck we might have shared after the shooting. You'll run right into Tess' arms,""Leave her out of this," I said in my most commanding voice, trying to not crumble."Yes my almighty and fearless leader," she said as she mock bowed. Her voice was dripping in sarcasm."Oh wait, I don't answer to you King Zan and Tess happens to be the whole main reason that we're even having this conversation so I will NOT leave her out of this," by now her eyes were flashing and I was on the brink of tears."If you have anything else to say to me, anymore information from your home planet that could possibly break my heart again, though I doubt it, why don't you share it now?" I stood up and said,"I love you!""Doesn't change anything. Sorry. Next?" She said. I ran over to her and kissed her. I sent a flood of messages into the kiss and I know she got them all. Me and how my impulse to save her at the shooting was because I loved her. How I loved Tess as a sister. And when I pulled away she groaned. She flopped onto the chair."This is some kind of petty joke isn't it? Where's Tess? Isn't she mind warping me right now?" I shook my head violently."She isn't here,""Well then how'd you manage to do that?""Do what?""Give me fake memories?""They aren't fake. I. Love. You. Can't you get that into your head?""Maybe I will but let me show you this,"

\-)FLASHBACK(-/ [Liz Parker's POV]

I watched the whole thing with a hole in my heart. His young bride? Max embraced Tess. He started talking to her and Michael and Isabel just looked confused. I knew that they are thinking of Alex and Maria and how they are going to explain this to them. A few minutes later Max finally realized that I was in the room surprise surprise. He forgot about my feelings. Figures. I put on my best fake face and said,"I'm very happy for you two," Then I turned. I looked pleadingly at Isabel and mouthed the word 'please' and she immediately understood. She waved her hand and pressed her hand to the handprint. I smiled at her, nodded at Michael and then fled the scene and I felt myself longing to go back. I felt my heart ache at the situation of letting him go. Max just received his destiny. And he can't afford to let a human get involved. So I ran down to the end of the rock and finally let the tears run down my face. I realize that there were two cars, neither was mine, and I couldn't hot-wire a car to save my life. I started walking, it was only one and a half miles until I could get enough reception to call my parents. I felt the tears run down my face and I saw the Sheriff's car pull up next to me. Someone rolled down the window and there sat Kyle."Liz!" he exclaimed. I nodded. He jumped out of the car and said,"What happened? Are you okay?" I shook my head no and told him everything. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his shirt. He guided me into the car and drove me to my house."Are you gonna be okay?" he asked me cautiously. I nodded and said,"Thanks for being there for me Kyle," I gave him another hug and this time he replied with,"That's what friends are for," He walked back to his car and said,"See ya Parker," I felt better but I needed a girl moment. I called Maria and Alex was at her house."Hey Lizzie. So I've heard about what happened in the pod chamber and I know how to fix it. I have got a huge tub of mint choco chip ice cream at my house that I can bring along," Alex said. "How does that fix anything?" I asked."Aren't we supposed to eat loads of ice-cream and totally trash talk the guy to make us feel better?""How many of those movies did you watch?""Enough, well, Maria and I will meet you there with ice cream and stuff mkay?""Sure. Come on over," I hung up and decided that I didn't need Max, I had my two best friends. I felt my phone ring in my back pocket. I looked at it and saw 'Isabel Evans'. I picked up,"Hello?""Oh Liz I'm so sorry! I had no idea that was going to happen and if it was then I wouldn't have let you come. I'm so sorry!" I heard her explode on the other side."Well Maria, Alex, and I are having a ice cream session to help me get over him. I told them that you and Michael were in the farthest thing from a romantic relationship as possible. So neither of them are mad at you guys. But we're all kinda pissed at Max and you can join us if you'd like,""Sure,""See you at my house," Then we both hung up. At least one of the Evans cared.

\-)END OF FLASHBACK(-/

I felt the tears start to slip."Liz, I need you. I need you to live, to survive. You are the center of my existence. I realize that you may not need me, I guess I should respect that, but I need you. Please, I'm begging you," at this point I got down on my knees."Why do I not believe that?" she pondered quietly. I shrugged then said,"I need you to live, your life is mine," She pulled me up to my feet and asked,"Are you being serious? Are you going to love me tomorrow? Or are you going to cast me away the next time you get a message from home?" She looked me in the eye. She knew that whenever I was looked in the eye I couldn't lie,"I love you and will always love you forever," I said so sincerely that I felt my heat ache. She smiled and threw herself into my arms. I clutched her to me and stroked her hair."I need you too. A lot. And I don't know if I can do this but I'll manage. But remember, I will always love you, until the day I seize to exist," I heard her say softly. I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled her closer to me and soon we were full on Frenching. She pulled away and said,"I'll see you at school tomorrow Max," I got one more kiss. It was a sweet one with a promise. I realized that Liz had known that I loved her the whole time, she was just making me realize how much I needed her. So screw destiny.

* * *

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!

Disclaimer: Would I really sit here and write this if I owned the flipping show?


End file.
